venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Vahl Aradur
Vahl Aradur, or mostly known as Vahl, is a female Dark Elf Archer, the High Queen of Skyrim, and the main role for the finished series, A Skyrim Tale. She was born around 4E 176 in Vivec City, Morrowind, raised along with her older twin brother, Gaelan. She is a Lycanthrope Dunmer as well as the age's current Dragonborn. She does happen to have a TARDIS, but she cannot fly it well. Vahl has a voice in her head, constantly blurting out random nonsense, (and that is Jordan) sometimes she says the nonsense Jordan goes on about. She prefers to avoid conflict and during, she relies on her followers and a plethora of health potions. She has a large fear of Frostbite Spiders (AKA Nopes) and Trolls, a liking for Derpalopes and Nirnroot, and has a huge hatred for the Thalmor. Titles and Faction Positions ]] Over her adventures, Vahl has earned a spot in many factions and has accumulated many titles such as: *Thane and Heroine of Whiterun * Heroine of Raven Rock *Skaal Friend *Savior of Solstheim and Slayer of Miraak *Harbinger of the Companions *Wife of Farkas *"Pokémon" Trainer *Slayer of Alduin *Member of the Dawnguard *Heroine of Northern Elsweyr *Heroine of Windhelm *Stormcloak Soldier (Stormblade) *High Queen of Skyrim *Thalmor Rebel *Heroine of Falskaar *Savior of Skyrim Appearance Vahl is a female young adult Dunmer with a more human-like face than a elf's. She has long black hair, (originally in a ponytail) and grey-ish blue eyes. She currently wears a white tunic when at home, while adventuring, she wears a bright grey jacket covered in triangles, and a feather in her hair, representing how (according to Jordan) Indians (Native Americans) were good at archery. Mental Problems Mental Conditions Schizophrenic Vahl talks to the voice in her head (Jordan Frye) a lot, making her a likely candidate of having Schizophrenia, a condition that effects the brain and may cause some to talk to people that may not be there. Addiction to Nirnroot Vahl has a large obsession for Nirnroot for some unknown reason. Probably due to the fact that it makes a soft humming noise and glows, that of which, draws Vahl toward it. Her Nirnroot addiction is so severe, that whenever she hears the plant, she goes off track and goes directly to the Nirnroot. Major Fears Arachnophobia She has had a huge fear of Spiders since episode 102 "Pack of Nopes" when a large group of Frostbite Spiders nearly killed her. Ever since she started calling the spiders "Nopes", due to the fact that Jordan screams "NOPE!" whenever they run into them. Now Vahl calls all forms of insects and arachnids "Nopes", but hasn't seemed to develope a fear of them. Trollophobia On episode 12 "Vahl's Training" Vahl has been attacked by a tough Frost Troll that nearly killed both Vahl and Lydia, but she only had a minor fear of them until episode 21 "Stealth Fail" where she was attacked by another Frost Troll that the Thalmor fed their victims corpses to. Vahl's fear of Trolls has been the longest fear she had ever. She once had to take on a Giant Frost Troll with Vath Firehall. Minor Fears *Minor Drakonophobia (Fear of Dragons) *Minor Kinemortophobia (Fear of the Undead) Behind the Scenes Vahl's Race There was a poll up on the VenturianTale Facebook Page, on what race Vahl should be, Jordan said Dark Elf won by a landslide, and Khajiit won in 2nd place. Vahl without Mods After Jordan's long break from A Skyrim Tale, all of Jordan's Mods for Skyrim have been removed, making Vahl remain with the design of a normal Dark Elf with no hair, fortunately that was fixed. Vahl's Name BTS Origin Vahl's name must have been an idea leading to this: VenturianTale, remove the -enturianT- part of it and the result is "Vale", change around the spelling to a more Elven form, and the result is: "Vahl". Lore Friendly Origin Vahl was named after her ancestor Vahlok the Jailor. Pronunciation the pronunciation of Vahl is: /vāl/ or /vale/ Relationships Lydia Lydia was the first follower of Vahl, she is said to be a Part-Timelord when she dissappears and has "Regenerated" or "Changed her face" 3 times. Her first regeneration was when she was accidentally killed by Vahls' Unrelenting Force Shout. when they where fighting General Falx Carius. Her second regeneration occurred when she fell off a cliff while fighting an Ice Wrath. Her third regeneration was when she was caught in an explosion. She hasn't regenerated again....yet. As we know, Lydia is only part Timelord from travelling with Vahl in the Tardis, so she was only able to regenrate a certain ammount of times when she used them all up, she died from being infected by the afflicted and put down by Miraak. Rest In Peace, Lydia, First companion, Queen of the jungle. You will be remembered. Lil' Vent Lil' Vent is Vahl's pet bunny who is a locksmith. He is currently dead and is residing in Sovngarde. Miraak Vahl used to hate Miraak. But is okay with him after saving her life and helping to kill Alduin. He was believed to be murdered by Frea and Jen after defeating Harkon, but this ended up being a clone. But in episode 132, he was back at his temple fighting a blood dragon. With the actual voice of him he seems to be the real deal. At this point he is second in command. Frea Frea is a good friend of Vahl. She was very relctant to join the group after her father was killed by Hermaeus-Mora, so it took a few episodes for her to join the group. Jenessa Vahl is okay with Jenessa. She ignores Jenessa's talking mostly. Also since Jenessa and Vahl are look alikes and both dark elfs, they might be related. Venturian Venturian is the voice in Vahl's head that directs her in the right (sometimes wrong) direction, they have disagreed with a lot of things, but Vahl trusts him.....well most of the time. Poet Poet is an engineer, and is the newest member of the group. She has created Navigator (Nav for short), a little glowy robotic fly, and Vahl's dwarven rifle.She was Missing for a long time,over 10 episodes, but she appeared out of nowhere in episode 123 of A Skyrim Tale. Serana Vahl seems to be annoyed by Serana although seemed to actually enjoy the company. (or as the voice calls her "Ana") Although the voice at least tries to ships her and Miraak together. Then in a episode, she started to fight Miraak and almost fail a Stormcloak mission by making the chief running for his life. Gaelan Even though not mentioned by name in the series, Gaelan is Vahl's elder twin brother. Prior to Vahl's arrival in Skyrim, she believed Gaelan to be dead, but in reality is serving as a Captain in the Stormcloak Army. The only Dunmer to do so. Sofie After Vahl got a house in Windhelm she adopted Sofie. Vahl thinks Sofie is spoiled because Sofie says voting for Vahl as High Queen is "treason" talk. Ma'isha After Vahl vistied the Whiterun bar she met Ma'isha and soon adopted her. Although not much is known about her, she does have a rabbit for a pet. Ma'isha is a bookworm and Vahl's responsible child, possibly becoming a mage. Farkas Vahl's husband and member of The Companions. Vath Firehall Though not really considered apart of the group, Vath has caused a lot of trouble for Vahl. Vahl even had to go to prison just to free Vath of his crimes. Vath is known for walking around in circles and making Vahl rage. Elsa Vahl found Elsa in her ice castle with Olaf and had the Ice Queen follow them for an adventure. Elsa also grows tired of (the voice's) Frozen puns, she also blocks out doorways with her ice crystals. Vahl's Development Vahl has been wearing many different outfits and has had many differences through the Game, here are some pictures of how Vahl has changed overtime. Vahl 1.png|Vahl's First Outfit 1.0 00absol_by_creepyjellyfish-d7a43ev.png|Vahl's Miner Outfit 1.0.1 Vahl 3.png|Vahl's Miner Outfit 1.0.2 000aVahl 4.png|Vahl in Heavy Armor 000aVahl 5.png|Vahl in Leather Armor Gallery A skyrim tale you re a fighter by benplus-d6t846g.jpg|Vahl holding an Iron Dagger Venturiantale a skyrim tale vahl and lydia by eminence experience-d6qkqjx.png|Vahl and Lydia AST Vahl.jpg|Vahl from Episode 76 "Vahl's Wedding" lil__vent_s_passing_q_q_by_mcmlppgfan-d6to02h.jpg|Vahl, Jen, and Lydia at Lil' Vent's Grave Vahl a skyrim tale by benplus-d6rdt9e.jpg|Vahl Capture.png|Vahl from the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim VT40.jpg Category:Venturian Category:Vahl Category:Skyrim Category:Character Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Mascot Category:Vahl's company Category:Protagonist Category:Legend Category:Military Category:Vahl's Family Category:Royalty Category:Roleplay Category:Dark Elves Category:Female Category:The Skinny Horker's Crew Category:The Skinny Horker Category:Stormcloaks